


Not One Sugar But Two

by Memrur



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Usage, College AU, F/M, Fem!Kyungsoo, Infidelity, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, fem!Minseok, fem!baekhyun, fem!chen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8099560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memrur/pseuds/Memrur
Summary: Jongdae's loud mouth is well known and always gets her into trouble. So of course when Luhan puts it to the test she doesn't back down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from Chenpionships.
> 
> This was a lot more rushed than I wanted it to be but I'm still happy with it.

“She’s so cute and innocent. I wouldn’t know how to act around her at all but no matter how hard I flirt with her it’s like she doesn’t get it?” Luhan was at one end of the table complaining about his dating woes once again. Jongdae rolled her eyes before taking another bite of her pasta salad. For the past week it had been nothing but Minseok this and Minseok that from the senior boy. “Like, I’m co captain. That’s pretty cool if I do say so.”

“Which is what you always say as if others are going to immediately exclaim how cool you are too” Jongdae jeered, sticking her tongue out at him. Her best friend Baekhyun giggled beside her. Completing their table was quiet sophomore Kyungsoo who was pointedly ignoring them while she studied.

“You better watch that mouth of yours Kim Jongdae. No one is going to want to date you if you mouth off like that all the time. It’s not ladylike.” He quipped back, mouth hanging open at the end making him look quite stupid if Jongdae had anything to say about it. And she did. She always did.

“Jokes on you Hannie boy, people like my mouth just fine” Her gaze was sharp as she barreled on. Baekhyun continued to giggle at what was a normal occurrence. Luhan’s face set in determination all of a sudden as he slammed his hands down on the table.

“Prove it!” He spit and Jongdae watched in mild surprise as his usually perfect hair fell into his face. Shit, he was serious.

“That sounds fun, go ahead and prove it Dae” Baekhyun chimed in, expression scheming. Sometimes Jongdae hated her best friend and this was one of those moments.

“Alright fine, but how do you idiots suppose I go about doing so huh?” Her brow quirked in question. If she got lucky, which she usually did, the two wouldn’t be able to put together enough brainpower to form an actual plan.

Like she had hoped the two still looked blank. With a smug expression she went back to shoveling food into her face.

“Have Jongdae seduce someone by being herself. Interview them after.” Jongdae choked on her current forkful of food and whipped around to face Kyungsoo. She had her book down on the table and was fixing them all with a stoic expression before Baekhyun clapped loudly.

“Perfect, you have to seduce a student here!” Her long dark hair bounced as she jumped up and down in her seat. Kyungsoo shook her head and muttered something about them all being useless. Cogwheels were still turning in Luhan’s head before he came back and held two fingers in Jongdae’s face.

“Two, you have to seduce two students here and we interview them after.” He waggled the prim fingers for emphasis before pinning her with what he probably thought was a stern gaze. “No cheating. You gotta be yourself, insults and all Jongdae. We’ll be asking them about your sharp tongue.”

“Fine. You have a deal. I’ll seduce two students no problem.” She replied back cooly, packing up her lunch things. When she got up she looked down at the content boy before grinning. “I’m sure you’ll hear all about my tongue Lulu” She winked and flounced off with Baekhyun’s giggles following her.

\-----

Once her dorm room door was closed behind her anxiety finally bled into Jongdae’s body. She accepted the dare to protect her dignity but deep down the words had hurt. She never meant to hurt people with her words but she knew couldn’t help it sometimes. Dropping her things beside the bed she flopped down face first and screamed into the mattress.

“Joonmyun would laugh at me right now if she were here.” The junior muttered, turning to the open bed on the opposite side. Her senior roommate was on a trip with her class overseas currently, India if she remembered correctly. “Or lecture me…” She grumbled to herself. Rolling over she stared up at the off white ceiling.

She had gotten herself into an interesting mess thanks to her mouth. No surprise there. The vocal major had a knack for it but now she realized she could very well be royally screwed. Seduction was no issue for Jongdae, she liked to sleep around once in awhile. But being herself? Her loud and unabashed self? No, she only let that slide the morning after to make whoever she’d slept with leave and even then it wasn’t full blast.

Pinching the bridge of her nose she tried to do some deep breathing exercises. She could do this. She was witty and hot. No way was Luhan going to get the best of her. She’d prove to her idiot friends people could like her for her. Maybe this would be good for her in some roundabout way too.

Sitting up she followed the momentum and walked towards the shared vanity. Tugging out her high ponytail she ruffled her hair and rolled her neck before glaring at herself.

“You are going to do this. You are going to seduce two students by being yourself. No more holding back. Embrace who you are, Kim Jongdae.” She stared at herself seriously for only few moments more before she broke out into hysterical laughter. It was going to be an interesting semester, that was for sure.

\-----

Her first day on the prowl as Baekhyun was calling it was uneventful. Luhan told her she was being much too picky and proceeded to taunt her, even more so the second day.

“You know you’re gonna lose, that’s why you’re looking for easy targets.” He sneered, scrunching up his pretty face.

“And you’re going to get wrinkles if you keep making faces like that. Wait, on second thought, Minseok might recognize you as an older man and not a toddler.” Jongdae had thrown back with venomous sarcasm. Yes, Luhan was her friend but his jabs were really beginning to hurt. She had packed up her things after that and stormed off towards the music building. Why she had ever accepted this stupid bet was escaping her and she needed to be alone. Maybe take it out on a piano in one of the practice rooms, sing until she was hoarse. She would never admit it to anyone else except maybe Joonmyun but tears were pricking her eyes as she fast walked. Head down and agitated as she kept thinking she pushed right into one of the practice rooms not realizing it was occupied. Gentle bass was pulsing around her now and she looked up suddenly and immediately bowed and apologized.

“Ah, I’m so sorry, I should’ve looked before I just burst in.” Jongdae blurted, rising from her nervous bow. There was only one person in the room and now she was trembling for a whole different reason. Whoever she had walked in on was effortlessly gorgeous and his eyes were warm.

“It’s alright, I was just warming up.” He smiled, walking over to turn down the music. Cautiously Jongdae put a foot behind her, mind in a weird battle of fight or flight mode. “Are you okay? You look upset…” He was approaching her slowly, head bent a little to look at her face.

“Y-Yeah, I’m totally fine. No worries,” Jongdae laughed it off, blinking the tears away harshly, taking another step backwards. “Just, uh, something in my eyes ya know? I’ll be okay.” Even as she said it her eyes were still stinging now and a tear threatened to fall. “Ah, damn it.” Jongdae sniffled angrily, swiping at her face.

“Hey, you can stay in here if you want?” Pretty boy was closer now and Jongdae felt ridiculous. She didn’t cry in front of people especially strangers, even more so hot strangers. “I’m just practicing some solo work, I wouldn’t mind someone critiquing me. Take your mind off it?” He was smiling warmly now and she felt like she could melt in that smile.

“I don’t know anything about dancing but sure, why not?” She shrugged, wiping her eyes again. His smile turned into a grin and damn, Jongdae swore her heart stopped for a full second.

“No problem, I could use a good outside opinion.” He laughed, running a hand through his hair. “I’m Jongin, by the way. A first year dance major.”

“You’re a freshman?” Classy Jongdae, real classy. Ignoring her own blunder she nodded to him and stuck out her hand. “I’m Kim Jongdae, a junior vocal major.” She put on her best smile and tried to ignore the heat growing on her cheeks.

“Ah, you’re my sunbae then. Nice to meet you.” Jongin took her hand firmly and bowed to her. She giggled and waved the term away.

“I hate that term, just call me Jongdae.” She smiled back at him but proceeded to set her things aside where she saw his things. He walked over towards the sound system and fiddled with it before looking over at her getting settled.

“Noona then. At least let me call you noona.” He looked nervous for a split second until Jongdae’s smile went warm and her eyes kind.

“I guess noona is alright” Jongdae was so screwed. Jongin’s lips created such a pretty smile to admire before he turned away with the music now playing. She settled into the chair, hands folded in her lap, ready to watch him. He looked at her once more and then all of a sudden he hit his first beat.

Jongdae wasn’t just screwed. She was royally fucked.

This puppy of a boy was a completely different animal when he performed and a bolt of envy and appreciation shot through Jongdae’s body. He had an obvious practiced grace that shone through even in what sounded like a heavy hip hop song like this one. She was having whiplash from the difference in personas. She also was appreciative of it and was relating it to her own stage presence.

Jongin was dancing to what seemed to not be a solo piece though and Jongdae thought who was even able to keep up with this kid. The bass was building again and Jongin prowled about the room until it crashed through the speakers and he thrusted towards the wall of mirrors. If that wasn’t enough though his face was downright sinful. He was just practicing but Jongdae felt like she was being attacked with a full force performance. The song ended with Jongin on his knees and head down soon after that and she watched as his shoulders heaved.

“Jongin, how the hell am I supposed to critique that?” She questioned, hand on her cheek jokingly. His head whipped up, mouth slightly agape, and Jongdae tried so hard (not really) to keep her thoughts clean. “Seriously, that was incredible. The seniors better watch out.” She praised him, clapping as she stood. Keeping herself in check she didn’t get too close to him.

He smiled bashfully and got off the floor to turn off his music but when he turned back towards her he looked smug.

“I didn’t really need you to critique anything, noona. I just wanted to help you forget whatever was bothering you.” He shuffled his feet and looked down at them, mocha hair dangling in front of his eyes. Jongdae’s heart swooped low in her chest and she lightly shoved his shoulder.

“You brat, you didn’t have to do that.” She teased and he even looked a little shocked at her shove before laughing with her. “Thank you, Jongin. That was very nice of you.” Jongdae tacked on, sincere for a moment. The dancer gave her a closed eye smile and waved off her thanks.

“Just sing for me sometime noona, we’ll call it even.” Jongin grinned now, cheeky in his own teasing. Jongdae rolls her eyes but pats his shoulder fondly.

“Yeah yeah, I’ll sing for you sometime.” She promised, pulling back her hand not too willingly. His arms were tempting and she really needed to chill out. “How about the end of the week? Our own version of a study date?” Jongdae put on her best kittenish smile which was an internal smirk at Jongin’s immediate flustered reaction.

“Uh, yeah, sure. Same place and time? You’ll sing though, right noona?” He scratched the back of his neck and searched her gaze earnestly. Oh he was darling and Jongdae’s heart was in knots from the whiplash.

“I already said I would! I’ll see you then, silly.” She giggled, going to collect her things. They parted with cute waves to each other as Jongdae let the door shut by itself behind her. Just before it air locked a quick whoop sounded making her grin. Freshman were adorable. She whipped out her phone and sent Baekhyun a quick message about her beginning conquest.

\-----

“Aw come on Soo, you look great and it’s for Chanyeol.” Baekhyun whined as she pulled a reluctant Kyungsoo along. They were all dressed for a fun night out, even the underclassman, but that was because Jongdae had tag teamed with Baekhyun to dress her up.

“We always go to Chanyeol’s frat parties. I shouldn’t have to go to every single one.” Kyungsoo hissed, slapping their hands away but not walking away from them.

“We’re his best friends though. Plus it’s an initiation night so we get to see the inductees” Jongdae’s eyes twinkled at the thought. She remembered when Chanyeol was inducted to Alpha Sig. He was forced to wear a dainty maid outfit and service party goers. Jongdae had seen the trainwreck that was his hair and makeup before deciding to swoop in and fix him up.

“You enjoy the torture of men too much, Dae. Damn.” Baekhyun piped up over the growing sound of bass and chatter. The fraternity house was pounding and students were practically pouring out of its interior. Jongdae just winked at her friends before guiding them forward and into the throng of drunk people. They made it as far as what looked like the living room before a booming voice caught their attention.

“My favorite girls have arrived! Come on over here and take a look at the new bloods!” Chanyeol roared with a broad grin from his seat on the couch. The room was circling around a group of nine or so boys all on their hands and knees before some older frat members on the couch. “As you know it is my turn this year to assign induction punishments and I went with a classic. Everyone I hope you enjoy the services of our newest members. They’re all yours!” The junior cheered and was joined by Jongdae and others.

The boys all rose in various dirty outfits and dispersed into the party. The girls eyed a few of them as they walked away before hopping on the couch with Chanyeol.

“I’m starting to think you enjoy boys crossdressing, Park.” Kyungsoo sneered, graciously accepting a drink from Yixing, a senior frat member. Chanyeol to his credit just laughed and took a long swig from his own drink.

“Do they all have separate assignments, Yeolie?” Baekhyun questioned as she continued to peer after them.

“We can’t tell you exactly what they are but yes, they do have different jobs.” Yixing answered, eyeing Baekhyun appreciatively. Jongdae smiled at the exchange before pushing off the couch. She was in the mood to mingle and thoughts of Luhan’s bet drifted into her mind.

“Good luck” Was Kyungsoo’s quiet advice before Jongdae dove into the crowd. Things with Jongin were going well but innocently slow. He was going to be a committed effort on Jongdae’s part which she was fine with but tonight she had an itch to scratch.

Stopping by the kitchen Jongdae ran into Minseok who was being a pseudo bartender as she mixed her own drink.

“Sup, Min” She greeted, smiling prettily as the senior girl smiled back.

“Hi, Jongdae! Want a drink while I’m here?” Minseok asked, smoky kohl rimmed eyes already slightly glassy. Jongdae nodded and watched as her small hands set up everything and even poured a line of shots. “Come on, do one with me while you wait.” She pushed a shot glass towards her and a few other people grabbed the free ones. They all downed them with a cheer and some coughs before Jongdae returned to watching Minseok shake up something for her.

“I see Luhan isn’t hovering around you yet” The junior teased causing Minseok to roll her eyes.

“Oh I’m sure he’ll turn up. I’ll never be rid of him, Dae.” She sighed, handing Jongdae a drink that she could only describe as cosmic looking.

“Good luck then and thanks for the drink. I’m off to go find myself one of those inductees” Jongdae wiggled her brows suggestively and Minseok guffawed as she waved her off. The drink was delicious whatever it was and the shot from earlier had a pleasant burn running through her body as she stalked about the party. A few of the new boys passed by her but none of them really caught her attention.

Another crowd offered shots so she hung around but this time a sophomore removed her shirt and drew Jongdae in with a crooked finger. They poured the liquor in her bellybutton and Jongdae easily took the shot. Everyone cheered but she wasn’t done. Jongdae took the bottle from one of the guys and poured it into the pretty cup of the girl’s collarbone. With a dirty slurp and a long lick up her neck Jongdae has the gathered students wolf whistling and the sophomore gasping.

“Thanks for being a good sport, hunnie.” She cheekily pats the girl’s flushed cheek before wandering off again now quite pleasantly tipsy. Feeling her lipgloss on her chin and cheek she makes for a bathroom to go fix herself up before she goes back on the hunt. The downstairs bathroom is the only one not crowded but still has someone else in it. Shrugging and taking her rare luck she walks in but bites her lip.

“I’ll be out in a sec, I forgot how often you have to touch up lipstick when you drink without a straw.” A gruff voice told her as she took in the person at the mirror. He was definitely a new inductee but he owned the skimpy costume like no other. His ass was popped out as he hung over the sink to get closer and Jongdae was ready to lose it. That and he had legs for days.

“I would say I’m sorry for how my friend is welcoming you into the fraternity but I’m not. Not at all sweet cheeks.” Jongdae commented, licking her lips with an obvious smack. To his credit the freshman just smirked before pulling away from the mirror. He bravely returned the roving stare and they both just ogled each other for a moment.

He had simple black kitten heels on over opaque white thigh high stockings. The outfit was a navy blue with white ruffles on the hips, under the cups of the corset top, and the ends of his short sleeves. A blue and white handkerchief was tied about his neck and a simple attendant’s hat sat atop his coiffed blonde hair.

“So what’re you supposed to be, huh?” She teased, walking closer as if to corner him but she turned at the last second. Facing the mirror she began to clean up her lipgloss. He floundered only for a moment before studying the back of her.

“I’m a flight attendant, miss.” He smiled down at her, meeting her eyes in the mirror. “Flight attendant Oh Sehun” A gloved finger tapped a little name plate tacked onto the top of the left cup of his top.

“Well Mr. Oh. What does the fraternity have you doing? Bringing drinks to the frat members? Making sure everyone is comfortable?” She rubbed her lips together a few times as she asked Sehun about his challenge. Pocketing the lipgloss she made to turn around but was pressed close to the sink as Sehun crowded her.

“Actually I’m a part of the Mile High Club. May I take you higher, miss?” Jongdae shared a cheeky grin with him through the mirror. She’d found exactly what she wanted tonight.

“Show me what you got, Oh” She teased, pressing into his scantily clad body with a roll of her hips. Sehun’s jaw brushed past hers as he leaned forward to press a wet kiss on her exposed collarbone. Despite the femme appearance Sehun was still quite boyish in his actions. He had her turned around and against the wall quickly before taking up her space once more. His gloved hands fumbled with her high waisted shorts making her giggle and grab onto him.  
“Just pull them down, there isn’t a zipper or anything.” She instructed him, watching him with a heated expression. He just grunted in affirmation before tugging them down to expose her lace thong. The silken hand followed the shorts down one leg and gently pulled her ankle from the clothing before both hands skated back up. Gooseflesh broke out on her skin making her shudder and again when their eyes met.

“I hope you’ll be happy with your service, Miss?” Sehun cocked his head coy like, brow quirked.

“Jongdae” She gasped as he ran a finger over her arousal, testing. He smiled up at her before pulling aside the material and setting her skin aflame.

Jongdae could feel his baby pink lipstick smearing on the inside of her thigh and on her core as he licked a long stripe. The groan he gave against her caused another shover to run through her body.

“Jongdae, huh?” Sehun breathed, licking his lips and teasing her folds with a gloved finger while he spoke. “Heard a lot about you from the others. How you eat up inductees” His eyes were fierce on hers, pinning her to the wall. “Look who’s eating who now” He chuckled, nipping her thigh roughly.

“So cheeky.”Jongdae tsked. She threaded her fingers through his hair, knocking the small hat off, and tugging him closer to her arousal. “Remember, Oh. I’m allowing you to eat me up. Get back to work.” She watched as his eyes bloomed wide and his legs quivered at her tone. He was the fun she’d been looking for.

Sehun wasted no time after that. Jongdae kept a hand on his head and would tug appreciatively as he licked or sucked a way she liked. At some point he ditched a glove and pumped two long fingers into her. Their pace was rough and clumsy, Jongdae’s loud mouth egging the freshman on. Jongdae had to cling to Sehun’s head with both hands when he hoisted her legs on his shoulders to get closer to her throbbing core. He groaned deep as she pulled his hair and lost it.

He kissed her quivering thighs as she came down, panting and eyeing her with an odd look. Jongdae ran her fingers through his hair and under his chin with a kitten smile.

“You did wonderfully. A plus service Oh.” Her laugh sounded loud in the small bathroom. Sehun was smiling smugly to himself as he helped her down and even adjusted her clothes for her. He was a mess and she loved it. “What’d the rules say about you, Sehun? Am I allowed to help you out?” Jongdae asked, eyes wandering down his lean body and to the bulge in his costume.

“You can if you want, I guess.” He replied stiffly, looking away for a moment before shyly back at her. So cute, Jongdae cooed internally. She smirked up at him and pushed him where she had just been. She could tell she was still quite tipsy and made an executive decision to not put her mouth on him.  
“Hope you don’t mind my hands, I don’t feel like fixing my lipgloss again.” She tossed up at him before undoing a snap at his waist. Sehun snorted at her excuse but watched intently as she tugged down the blue ruffled bottoms and was almost smacked in the face by his cock. “No panties? I’m almost disappointed, Oh” She laughed happily, taking him in hand. He hissed at her touch but Jongdae didn’t pay it much mind as she familiarized herself with his lower body.

She smeared the bit of precum down his shaft and pumped him a few times. Deciding it wasn’t slick enough she spit into her hand and continued to pump him. Sehun had gone breathy and his lashes were fluttering. God he was pretty, thought the junior. His thighs were well muscled and shaking the faster she went. She lightly dragged a painted nail over his sac, playing now, and she enjoyed how his body tensed.

“If you’re good maybe I’ll change my mind about my mouth, Sehun.” She ghosted a breathe over the shining head between pumps and the boy actually whined. Jongdae’s eyes went wide in surprise then narrowed in want. “Is that what you want? You want my mouth?”

Sehun’s eyes cracked open and they stared at each other for a few tense moments until she squeezed a little on another pass.

“Y-Yes!” He yelped, hands splayed out on the wall behind him like a lifeline. “I fuck-I want your mouth m-miss please” Sehun stumbled on some words and an adorable lisp appeared in his desperation. “Just stop ughhh-” Jongdae had her tongue just under the head and continued to toy with him. “Stop teasing, god damn” He glared at her now, heated and flushed.

“So demanding” Jongdae returned the glare but took him into her mouth anyway. She loved the whine that reached her ears as she reminded herself how to give a blow job. It’d been a hot second but she slowly started to remember. Firmly planting a hand on his hip Jongdae began to bob up and down. Her other hand fondled his balls making him a writhing mess trying to thrust into the heat of her mouth. “Ah ah, sweet cheeks. Behave” She chided before returning to blowing him.

It didn’t take much after that to wreck him. She gave a few more harsh sucks and rolled her tongue around the head making his legs quake as he came. It wasn’t too bitter and Jongdae ended up swallowing some of it. Sehun pulled her up against him and kissed her needily. Surprised but enjoying it Jongdae kissed back. She pulled away with a bit of a cackle as Sehun licked his own cum from his smeared lips, smacking them at her.

“Well, it’s been fun, Oh. I have a party to return to” Jongdae snarked, patting his flushed cheek. She flounced from the room and wiped her lips on the back of her hand. On her way up the stairs she fluffed her hair and did another swipe around her lips before joining the thrumming crowd of students.

Jongdae danced a bit more and caught glimpses of Sehun around the party. He only made eye contact a few times and would wink at her but otherwise left her alone. At ease now that there were no strings attached she made her way to the kitchen once more. Minseok was still making drinks for others but now with Luhan glued to her side. Yixing was there too nursing a beer and keeping hold on a giggling Baekhyun.

“Lulu! You’re gonna owe me big time.” Jongdae greeted and then laughed as his face immediately soured.

“Yeah, yeah. Just wait til we interview them. You won’t win this one, Dae.” Luhan whined. Minseok looked up at Jongdae curiously.

“Interview? What the hell are you two up too?” She asked, face wrinkling cutely. The junior leaned against the counter to watch the group interactions a bit before explaining.

“Luhan here is a giant jerk who thinks no one would ever like me because of my big mouth. He’s making me seduce two guys by being myself and then he and Baekhyun over there are going to interview them.” She rolled her eyes as Baekhyun turned at the mention of her name.

“Yeah, sorry Lu but I think Dae has this one in the bag. There’s that cute dancer boy Kim Jong-something that’s like in love with her and I’m sure she’s already gotten lucky while we haven’t seen her here” She babbled, rolling about in Yixing’s arms.

“You betcha I have. Helped out one of your new bloods, Yixing.” Jongdae grinned, high fiving Baekhyun over the counter and giggling when she nearly missed.

“Oh? Which one did you ruin this time?” The senior chuckled as he reigned in the drunken girl.

“Oh. Oh Sehun. That outfit wasn’t fair, honestly. Chanyeol has a fetish at this point.” She moped for a moment but brightened when Minseok passed her a drink. Yixing just smiled and shook his head at her but was preoccupied with Baekhyun once more.

“You need to be nicer to your friends, Luhan.” Minseok jabbed him in the chest with a manicured hand, effectively trapping him with the counter behind him. He looked like he wasn’t sure if he wanted to argue, faint, or drool. Everyone laughed at his goofy expression and his whining.

\------

It’d been a few weeks since the frat party and Jongdae was fully immersed in classes and Jongin. He’d been on study dates with her now as well as their music room dates. She could hear Joonmyun as if she were there, proud that she was seeing a decent boy and taking classes seriously. She was on her way to see Jongin now. He’d texted her asking to meet up in the library and that it was important. To say she wasn’t hustling to get down there and see just what he wanted was a lie. She was passing the cafeteria when an arm linked with hers and easily matched her brisk pace.

“Were you hoping to make a return flight anytime soon, Jongdae?” She looked up, startled for a moment, at Sehun walking with her and smirking cooly.

“I didn’t hear a miss before that, Oh” Jongdae sniffed, attempting to tug out of his arm but he was clinging to her at this point.

“I’m sorry, noona.” Sehun spoke seriously before leaning on her and getting into her personal space.

“Can I help you? I have somewhere to be and you’re making me late.” While Sehun had been hot and all Jongdae had assumed it was a one time deal. She made a mental note to avoid freshman after this.

“I wanted to see you again was all. Park told me where to find you and offered to give me your number but I'd rather ask you for it. Permission and stuff” He was babbling and scratching his nose trying to appear aloof.

“You're lucky you're cute, Oh.” The statement held no heat but she grumbled anyway and gave him a glare. They stopped in the hall as she rummaged around her purse for her phone, handing it to him to exchange numbers. “There, now I'll see you later.” She patted his shoulder before turning away and rushing down the hallways.

Though she didn’t sign up for more meetings with Sehun she wasn’t going to flat out say no to his attention. She also had no idea if Luhan and Baekhyun had interviewed him yet so if anything she was further securing her win. Two boys in the bag, thought Jongdae, coming up on the library doors with a skip in her step.

“Ah noona! You’re early. That excited to see me?” Jongin called out as he neared. Jongdae rolled her eyes but couldn’t keep the smile off her face.

“I just had to know what was so important it couldn’t wait for a practice session or study date.” She teased. He was grinning down at her but there was a faint blush on his cheeks.

“Well I was wondering if I could take you out on an actual date, noona” Jongin looked into her eyes with an adorable determination when he asked her out Jongdae couldn’t help but melt.

“If you’re free tonight I’d love to” She bit her lip to quell the smug smile itching to show itself. Jongin blinked a few times before absolutely beaming, eye smile and all.

“Sure! Uh, okay I have to get some things arranged but I promise it’ll be a great night!” He was still smiling ear to ear as he held her hand for a moment in his excitement. Realizing what he did he immediately let go and backed up a bit. “I’ll pick you up from your dorm around six, yeah?”

“Sounds like a date, Jongin.” His eyes lit up and he gave another boyish smile before waving goodbye. Jongdae watched him walk away and cooed to herself over how cute he was. What luck she was having. Two cute freshman boys fawning over her. She felt like rubbing it in.

\------

“So not only is Sehun sniffing around again I have Jongin practically eating out of the palm of my hand.” Jongdae bragged loudly to a very uncaring Kyungsoo. The sophomore was scribbling away on sheet music and pointedly ignoring the other girl.

“Jongdae, what was the point of this whole thing again? Luhan started it so I know it can’t be that well thought out.” Yixing questioned from his seat near Kyungsoo, guitar in hand.

“Luhan said no one would like me for my smart mouth so I have to prove him wrong by seducing two guys. The catch is that I have to be myself and not pull any verbal punches.” Yixing looked concerned but thoughtful as she explained. She swung her legs under the chair before continuing. “I tease Jongin all the time for how much he zones out and even after giving Sehun the cold shoulder he still wants more. I’d say I’m doing things according to the rules.”

“You know Luhan is going to complain because they’re both freshman. Be prepared for that.” Kyungsoo chimed in from behind the piano.

“Why would he say something about that?” Yixing looked up confused from his guitar.

“He’ll say that they’re easy and I cheated even though he never set real rules down for me.” Jongdae rolled her eyes and got up. “Anyways, I have a date with Jongin tonight so I should probably figure out what I need to wear. Bye Soo, Yixing!” She waved them off and texted Jongin on her way back to the dorms. By the time she was at her room he had texted her back to wear something fun, comfy, and casual.

She’d gone with a longer flowing skirt, a cute button up, and some simple kicks. Hoping he licked a retro looking girl she was putting up her hair when a knock sounded at the door.

“Coming!” Quickly doing a once over she snagged a small bag from where it sat on her bed and sped to the door. “Well don’t you clean up nice, Kim Jongin.” Jongdae appraised. The freshman was in a pair of worn slacks and his own button up with the sleeves rolled to his elbows.

“I would say the same to you but you always look nice, noona.” He teased easily and she shoved him lightheartedly as she locked up. “You dressed perfectly for where I wanted to take you too. I think you’ll love it. My friends run this small jazz club in town and saved us a table.” Jongin took her arm in his as they walked. How thoughtful of him, taking her to a jazz club knowing how much she loved music and people watching.

They walked to the bus stop where Jongin apologized for not driving them there but she just shrugged it off. The date was already more than enough and she didn’t mind public transportation at all. They chatted comfortably on the crowded bus and whenever it jostled too much Jongin would wrap an arm around Jongdae’s waist to steady her before pulling away. It was all so picturesque and sweet she was giddy with it.

Ace’s Base was already leaking smooth jazz onto the streets beyond the few outside tables full of couples and parties. The lights caught Jongdae’s attention and she audibly ooh’d and ahh’d at it all only breaking focus when Jongin chuckled at her reactions.

“Come on, wait til you see inside.” He smiled warmly at her and she found herself quiet for once, taking his hand to follow him in. The doorman let them in and a staff member was already leading them to a table close to the dim stage. A band was playing the music filling the joint and the dance floor had couples floating on and off of it.

“Your friends own this place?” Jongdae finally blurted, staring at the younger with wide awestruck eyes.

“Yup, they perform too. I think tonight is Jonghyun’s turn… oh here comes Taemin” Jongin laughed as he spoke but then waved to someone behind her. Turning to see who it was she only caught a brief flash of blonde before her date was engulfed in a warm hug. A beautiful thin man pulled away to now appraise her with a flirty smile.

“So this is Miss Kim Jongdae, the songbird who has our Jongin head over heels?”

“Taemin!”

“Oh shut it, you know it’s true.” Taemin flicked Jongin’s forehead and then smiled once more at Jongdae who was blushing at the news. “It’s great to meet you. I hope you like the place and enjoy Jonghyun’s performance coming up tonight. Order whatever you both want, it’s on the house this time. Ah!” He held a finger up at both of them. “I don’t suggest arguing with him, he’s already told all the staff.” Taemin fixed Jongin with a stare and she watched at they communicated more without even speaking until the man clapped, laughed, and walked off to see other guests.

“Well, if they’re covering it I guess go ahead and get whatever you want. Some of the food is quite rich so keep that in mind.” Jongin shrugged and handed her one of the small menus on the table.

“You two must be close to have silent conversations, yeah?” She asked while browsing the selections.

“Mm, yeah. Taemin ended up in a huge performing arts school for his dance major and works here on the side with his boyfriend. We went to highschool together and he taught me a lot of what I know. He’s one of my best friends.” Jongin had a soft look on his face as he reminisced. Jongdae stared hard at his expression, wanting to remember it, but that scolded herself for getting too emotional.

“That’s so sweet. Is it safe to assume Jonghyun is his boyfriend then?” Jongdae shook herself and proceeded to make small talk as they ordered and were served their food. She kept it light, not feeling up to a big meal. Her stomach was doing flips and she couldn’t help but tap her foot nervously. When she noticed what she was doing to tried to make it match the music’s tempo and gave Jongin a smile.

The lights flickered and the band played a soft drum roll. The attention focused on the spotlight on stage which was now filled with a broad shouldered man in a solid red suit and dyed grey hair.

“Ladies and gents, folks from all around how are you tonight?” This must be Jonghyun, Jongdae guessed from her date’s reaction as well as the other guests. “If you’re familiar with our little place you know what’s about to happen but if not let me explain.” His eyes roamed the guests when he spoke and he nodded to a few people in the audience. “My name is Jonghyun and the guys behind me are going to help me entertain you all tonight. So you can either sit back, relax, and appreciate the sound or get on up and let it out on the dance floor.” The band started up and Jonghyun jumped right into a fun thrumming song.

“Oh my god… his voice.” Jongdae’s mouth went agape and she clutched her chest. “Jongin he’s amazing! I’m so glad we came” She gushed, looking at him and grinning wide before looking back at the performer.

“I’m glad you like it, noona” She barely heard him over Jonghyun but she just grinned more.

The song ended and he launched right into a very upbeat dance number. Taemin swung by the table and pulled Jongin right out of his seat.

“I’m stealing him for a song, hope you don’t mind.” He assured her and she just waved them both off excitedly.

A circle formed and Jongdae watched in awe as the two friends played off each other’s moves. She joined in the cheers and whoops. Jongin was in his element and Jongdae was torn. Her heart swooped when he smiled and laughed with Taemin as they effortlessly danced together.

“Get it together Kim Jongdae, it’s just a sweet date and good music confusing you.” She uttered under her breath as she continued to watch. The song ended and everyone clapped as the friends hugged.

Jonghyun was speaking but Jongdae was focused on Jongin again. He sat down with an easy smile and ruffled his hair.

“I see what you mean, learning from him. You both were incredible.” She sighed admiringly.

“Yeah?” He grinned and sat forward now with a strange look on his face. “Come dance with me noona. It’ll be fun.” He held out a hand to her and she looked at it and his face several times before laughing.

“I don’t think so, Jongin. I can’t dance. I promise you.” She had both her hands before her as she tried to get the idea out of his head.

“Now some music for the couples!” Jonghyun’s shout rang out and it only egged Jongin on.

“Don’t worry noona, I’ll guide you.” He pulled her from her seat despite her protests and twirled them into the crowd. She could practically feel the expectant gazes on them as they swayed back and forth and she tried to tug away.

“Seriously, I can’t dance worth a damn. It’ll just be embarrassing.” Jongdae huffed. Jongin held her hands tightly and pulled her close.

“Kim Jongdae, since when do you care about embarrassing yourself?” Her head snapped up, comeback ready, but she deflated when she saw the care in his eyes. “I’ll lead you. Hell, stand on my feet if it makes you feel better. No one else matters. Just us having fun, okay?” Jongin leaned forward and kissed her forehead, pulling back to gage her reaction.

“Fine… I guess.” She huffed, stunned by his sweet words and actions. Smug with the outcome Jongin proceeded to spin and sway around the dancefloor with her. As one song melded into another it picked up and more couples flocked to the floor. Jongdae felt she was just starting to pick up the basics when Jongin dipped her slightly and she clung to him for dear life. “Jongin!”

“I’ve got you, promise” He assured her with a wink, pulling her up flush against him.

“Good, you better.” Jongdae snarked and pecked his nose in retaliation. He blushed and they both started laughing.

Both were full, a little sweaty, and would most likely have sore feet in the morning when Jongdae begged to stop dancing.

“You’re not half bad, really. Keep following Jongin here and you’ll be decent in no time” Taemin poked at her with a smile.

“You’re both leaving already? Without formally introducing me? No hello goodbye? How rude, Jongin.” Jonghyun popped up and flicked the freshman’s forehead and Jongdae giggled, seeing the couples shared habit. “Well, since I have to do everything myself it seems. I’m Jonghyun” The singer extended his hand and Jongdae took it with a shy smile.

“You’re dating a fantastic dancer and you’re a phenomenal singer. I had a wonderful time” Jongdae admitted, blushing but barreling on. Both Taemin and Jonghyun smiled and thanked her, naturally standing beside the other.

“Jongin’s told me you’ve got some pipes yourself. I would love to hear sometime.” Jonghyun was all smiles as he leaned on Taemin.

“How much have you told them, Jongin?” She quirked a brow at her date who had his hands in his pockets and just smiled at her in response.

“Let us get you cab, I’m sure you have classes tomorrow.” Taemin offered while Jonghyun giggled at them. Jongin was about to protest but instantly Jonghyun had a finger to his lips and fiercely shushed him. “Like I said, man. You shouldn’t argue with him. He’ll just whine about it for ages” And with that statement Jonghyun did indeed whine making Jongdae giggle at them now.

They waved through the window of the cab until they couldn’t see the club anymore. Jongdae peeked at Jongin when she took his hand in hers, lacing their fingers. He looked down surprised then up to her face.

“Thanks for tonight, Jongin. I don’t think I’ve ever been on such a nice date before.” Jongdae admitted, having a severe moment of weakness. She wasn’t sure what it was about him but she could be comfortable around him.

“Of course, noona. Anytime.” He gave her that soft smile she was beginning to look forward to and squeezed their linked hands.

He walked her all the way to her dorm room and gave what Jongdae would forever describe as the best hug she’d ever had. He began to pull away and before she regretted it Jongdae kissed him. His arms wrapped around her frame, pulling her close, and they shared a few soft kisses. Jongdae couldn’t get enough of his plush lips and leaned into him, asking for more. It must of really been her lucky day because Jongin accepted and she got her first taste of him. Heart hammering she made up her mind.

“Jongin-” She gasped, gripping the front of his shirt. Looking up she had to swallow before continuing because his eyes were warm and hazy with want. “I’d like it if we didn’t end our night here.” She toyed with his shirt buttons, eyes flickering from her fingers back to his eyes. “Come in?”

“A-Are you sure?” Jongin paused and cleared his throat. To his credit he didn’t back away but he seemed wary.

“Yes, Kim Jongin. I’m sure I want to spend more time with you tonight. Alone. In my dorm room.” Jongdae teased, rolling her eyes at him. He laughed off his visible nerves and let her go from his arms but held onto one of her hands.

“If that’s what you want, noona. I’d like to spend more time with you too” Back was the shy boy who made her heart melt. She smiled to herself as she unlocked the door and tugged him inside. Knowing she probably shouldn’t devour him like she had Sehun she let Jongin go at his own pace. Which was a nice plan until he advanced at a snail’s pace, still unsure.

“Come here Jongin, I’m only going to bite if you ask, I swear” Jongdae patted the space next to her on the bed and gave him her best charming kitten smile. He sat down and she brought his face to hers with a soft hand. They kissed softly like before, reacquainting themselves, until Jongin finally put his own hand just under her jaw. The kisses deepened and she finally felt like she could move without spooking him.

Jongdae settled into his lap and pecked his lips once twice before touching foreheads.

“This okay?”

“Yeah.” Jongin was staring at her so intensely it made shivers run down her spine. His hands settled on her hips and they kissed again. The kisses grew more heated and Jongdae couldn’t help but wiggle around as she grew uncomfortable. “Noona” Jongin groaned into her mouth as she rolled her hips just so and brushed over his own growing arousal.

“Not sorry” She said with a breathy giggle. It was too hot so she took it upon herself to take her shirt off. Once it was undone and out of the way she instantly looked to see how Jongin reacted. “Touch me, Jongin, please” Jongdae sighed into his shoulder as she rolled her hips again. He groaned again and Jongdae decided she really liked that sound. The moment his hands ran up her back she shivered again and sought out his lips for another kiss.

She was hoisted off his lap and set on the bed as he stood to remove his own shirt. Busying her own hands she took down her hair and unclasped her bra.

“N-Noona… are those?” Jongin scrubbed a hand down his face and was peeking at her between fingers. She smiled sweetly and pointed to her breasts.

“Pierced? Yes they are. Got them done freshman year” Jongin looked to the ceiling and mumbled to himself. Jongdae giggled and took her chance to oggle the younger now that his shirt was gone. His skin was tanned and toned and she couldn’t wait to have her hands all over it.

“You’re going to be the end of me, Kim Jongdae” The dancer growled, crawling over her now and kissing her quiet when she laughed. One thing she was for sure of was that Jongin knew how to kiss. She could see herself kissing him for ages. But this wasn’t one of those moments. She ran her hands down his chest, stomach, and to the zipper of his pants.

“Off, please” Jongdae whined, tugging at them in frustration. Jongin chuckled and kissed down her neck, stopping to nibble at her collarbone, before taking a nipple into his mouth. “Fuck-Jongin, yes!” She squirmed as he lightly scraped his teeth on the sensitive skin. He pulled away to tug her skirt down and off her legs before taking off his own pants.

She could only be so patient and it was all but gone at this point. Shimmying out of her own panties she shuddered as she watched Jongin take off his briefs. He was a sight to behold and his smoldering gaze had Jongdae nearly drooling.

“Nightstand” She pointed to the left hoping he understood. As he leaned over her she checked him out more. He was average but thick and well groomed. Unable to wait she reached out and gave him a soft stroke and they both moaned. Jongin at her touch and Jongdae at the heat of him.

“So needy, noona” Jongin’s voice was low and gravelly as he put the condom on. She pulled him down for a wet kiss, hands carding through his mocha hair.

“You’ve no idea” She breathed against his lips. His hand slid between her thighs and teased around her core before slicking his fingers up with her arousal. Jongdae couldn’t keep quiet anymore and began to whine and moan whenever she was touched. Jongin prepped her up to three fingers, even tickling that spot that made her writhe before she tugged his wrist. “Now, Jongin now, enough please” It was said in a rushed high pitched whine.

“Shh, okay. I’ve got you.” The words made warmth bloom in her chest as he lined up and thrust into her slowly. She welcomed the stretch and raked her nails down his back none too lightly as he filled her. Their breathing was harsh but he didn’t move until she was squirming and begging again. He kissed her temple before starting up a steady pace.

“Mm- More! I can t-take it come on” Jongdae stuttered out a moan and Jongin picked up pace. If this is what dancing did for sex then Jongdae was going to seriously consider learning herself. They didn’t last long and Jongin’s thrusts grew erratic. He stroked her clit while riding out his own orgasm making Jongdae nearly sing when hers washed over her. Jongin jerked as she clenched around him before pulling out making them both moan.

Jongdae was thoroughly exhausted and couldn’t bring herself to move. At some point she felt a cool cloth against her body and then she was enveloped in warmth and Jongin’s heady scent. She’d feel this in her bones for days.

\------  
“Hey, noona. Are you even paying attention?” Sehun waved a hand in front of Jongdae’s face bringing her back to the books in front of them. His mouth was screwed up into a cute pout and his brows furrowed. “What’re you thinking about when I’m here?” He whined, rolling over onto her back and effectively pushing her into her bed.

“About what life was like before I got stuck with a brat like you” She grumbled, attempting to kick him from where she was trapped. She could feel his laugh as he moved his head next to hers.

“Yup, you’re stuck with me” Sehun smirked and kissed her cheek. Jongdae resisted rolling her eyes, watching him pull the books closer to them and huffing about him squishing her. “Help me with this problem and I’ll move.”

“I’m not even good at math, my roommate is. I’m not sure how much help I’ll be Sehun.” Jongdae groaned at the sight of the numbers.

“How troublesome. Tell me how you’ve made it to junior year again?” He prodded, looking at her with a raised brow.

With a growl she pushed up using all her strength to flip them over. Sehun was surprised giving her that edge as they tussled about on the bed until they were both panting. Jongdae was above the freshman and had his hands pinned on either side of his head. His eyes went soft and playful but that only sparked something in her.

“You invite yourself to my dorm, push me around to help you on a subject I’m not good at, and then insult me because of it. That is no way to treat your elders, Oh” It was a bit of a rush to have the tall boy beneath her, pinned with hands and her gaze. She eyed him, the way he was clenching and unclenching his jaw in an attempt to be stubborn. “I think you owe me more than an apology this time.” Jongdae sniffed, pulling away from his wrists and crossing her arms.

“Noona,” He snaked his hands up under the back of her shirt, voice low and soft. She was pulled into a sitting position on his lap as he nuzzled her neck and collarbone. “‘M sorry. Won’t do it again, promise” He breathed just under the shell of her ear and she shivered when he nipped the lobe.

“I don’t hah- I don’t believe you Sehuun-” Jongdae’s breath hitched while she spoke. His hands had gone to her ass and he was quite heavy handed in the groping. He pulled back to study her reaction to his hands playing with her rear, obviously intrigued and amused.

“I’m making it up to you, just relax for a bit” She wanted to remark on his taunts but he was already kissing her. Her shoulders went slack the more she lost herself in the kiss. He rolled her hips down on his making them both groan. Jongdae arms unfurled from between them and went to his hair, tugging as they rolled together again. She hit the pillows behind her wondering how she was going to handle two freshman with healthy sexual appetites.  
“They’re gonna be the death of me” She hissed in a rush when Sehun raked his nails lightly over the back of her thighs as he pulled down her pants. Her mind was working in overtime and going all different directions. A prominent one was the hope that her roommate wouldn’t find out how much sex she’d been having in their room while she was away.

“Pay attention, Jongdae” Sehun quipped, face in front of hers and hands between her thighs. Jongdae just whined and pulled him down for a kiss. She was getting used to this constant attention and becoming comfortable with it.

\------

“Well that was relaxing, noona” Sehun grinned and stretched next to the bed. How he had so much energy was a mystery to her but she just smiled and shook her head. “But I can’t stay. I have a date in a bit” He said easily as he hunted the floor for his clothes.

“A date?” Her voice was flat with shock and something else. Something ugly she didn’t want to admit she felt. He slipped on his shirt and gave her a knowing smile.

“Yup, with a boy. Does that bug you? Does noona want me all to herself?” His cheeky voice grated on the frayed nerve showing itself. “Don’t worry, it’s just a friend date with my best friend Jongin. Cute to see you jealous though” Sehun explained and at first she was soothed and going to laugh but then everything stopped.

“I-I’m not jealous. Go on your friend date, let me rest after exhausting me!” Jongdae’s nervous energy turned her words sharp. Sehun laughed as he was shooed from the dorm and promised to text her soon.

As soon as the door shut Jongdae’s legs wobbled and she fell to the floor.

“How many Jongin’s are there in this school? It couldn’t be my Jongin, right? Fuck fuck fuck!” She was pulling at her hair and shaking. If they ever mentioned anything to each other they would both know she was sleeping with the other. “FUCK LUHAN!” She yelled and slammed her hands against the floor. She had to end this before she was caught and they were hurt.

\------

Breaking up with two boys she was kind of dating kind of sleeping with was easier said than done when it came to Kim Jongdae. Jongin was so sweet and treated her like she was his most precious person. In the middle of cuddle makeout sessions Jongdae’s brain would scream danger at her in large angry red letter but then Jongin would do that thing with his lips and she’d forget all about it. Sehun kept her on her toes with his back and forth of submissive and dominant. He also was super comfortable with Jongdae and confessed that he didn’t just like women which led to the junior cuddling and petting him, whispering words of pride and affection.  
“You’re the worst at this” Kyungsoo stated in a monotone voice. It had been a scary month of juggling dates, sex, and half truths between the boys. Jongdae had run to the sophomore’s dorm for a girl’s night.

“Kyungsoo, I’m pretty sure if Dae wanted obvious insults she would’ve just asked.” Yixing was the exception to girl’s night. He was sitting at Kyungsoo’s desk going over the song they were writing together.

“Seriously, Luhan is an absolute idiot” Minseok grumbled from next to Jongdae, pinching the bridge of her nose. She whined and leaned on the older girl but was lightly shoved off before being fixed with a stern look. “And you’re the bigger idiot for accepting this bet from him. Baekhyun is just as guilty for egging everyone on. You’re not innocent either, Soo.” Minseok pointed at the other girl who had the decency to look sheepish.

“I just cannot believe you managed to snag the two freshmen who are not only best friends but are in the dance team together.” Yixing piped up again, a wondrous smile on his lips. “I also cannot believe how dumb they both are and haven’t figured any of this out yet. They’re very close, Jongdae. You’re stupid lucky.” At his words she just groaned and flopped back on the floor only to shoot right back up.

“How do you know so much about them?” She glared and was ready to accost the senior at this point. Yixing laughed at her face for a moment making the other two giggle as well.

“I’m the dance captain, Dae. They’re on my team. I’ve been watching this go on since the freshman induction party and laughing to myself whenever you tell Kyungsoo your feats.”

“You sly dog” Jongdae hissed. The group laughed again when Jongdae’s phone chimed twice. She’d gotten texts from both Sehun and Jongin. Sehun wanted to meet up tomorrow while Jongin was just curious what she was up to.

“Careful answering those at the same time. What if they’re in the same room?” Minseok smirked. Kyungsoo grinned when Jongdae froze and whispered profanities under her breath. “You’re a terrible mistress Kim Jongdae”

“Oh god don’t say it like that. You make me sound old and dirty” Jongdae shuddered at the term.

“But you are old and dirty in this case.” Kyungsoo once again made a plain serious statement and this time Jongdae just hysterically laughed at everything.

“I think she’s finally broken” Came Yixing’s concerned voice.

Things died down once Yixing left and the three girls made a large blanket fort with the two beds. Jongdae had texted Sehun that she would meet up with him at her dorm and proceeded to tell Jongin about her girl’s night. They both wished her a good night and she all but threw her phone away from her.

“Oh, Jongdae. Sort out this mess tomorrow and don’t worry about Luhan. I’ll be having some words with him.” Minseok cooed, pulling the junior down next to her and pet her hair soothingly. Kyungsoo even rubbed her back before they all settled down for the night. It took awhile for Jongdae to finally fall asleep but she couldn’t shake the feeling that something wasn’t right.

\------

The day went by quietly which Jongdae wasn’t sure she liked or not. She’d not gotten any texts from Jongin at all which was very strange and she was already going to see Sehun today which meant he wasn’t going to text her unless plans changed. The only thing that stuck out today was when she had walked past a not so quiet study hall room to see Minseok laying into a wide eyed Luhan. Thinking it better to stay out of his line of sight she headed back to her dorm wanting to shower and think everything over.

Jongdae ended up thinking about how she was going to let Sehun down the entire show instead of actually showering. Not sure of the time she quickly washed her hair and got out. Since it was just Sehun coming over she went to her closet to find comfy clothes. A knock on the door and glance at the time on her phone told her Sehun was here.

“Come in!” She called. She heard the door open as she changed and tried to calm down. “I’m just changing. I’ll be out in a second!” Slipping the tee shirt over her head she paused for a moment. It was oddly silent especially for Sehun to be over. Concerned she popped her head out.

“You’re quiet today Se- oh shit” Sehun was sitting on her bed with his hands behind him looking stoic and standing next to him was Jongin who looked confused, pissed, and sad all at once. “T-This was not how today was supposed to go this was not how this was supposed to go” Jongdae was shaking and pointing at the two friends feeling the panic bubbling up in her stomach. She kept to the closet door, mind telling her she could hide if she needed too in her state of fear.

“Yixing hyung told us both to go to our girlfriend’s today. Said it was important. You wanna explain why we’re both here, noona?” Sehun asked cooly.

“G-Girlfriend? I never said any of this was exclusive. We were just hooking up” Jongdae’s mouth was ahead of her nervous mind and her response had Jongin seething. Fuck, foot in your mouth again Kim Jongdae. Fix it!

“So this was just a game, just hooking up to you?” Jongin looked hurt and Sehun was stoic save for his jaw clenching and unclenching. Jongdae panicked, her eyes going wide and watery.

“Look, yes, it was just hooking up ” She blurted. Fuck, definitely the wrong thing to say with no follow up. The two boys looked like they wanted to scream, cry, or both. Save your ass Kim Jongdae, say something without your foot in your mouth. “Shit, just hold on. What I mean is this all started out as a bet, yes? A bet and a quick screw but then it turned into late nights in together and hanging out and…” and feelings. She deadpanned once she realized how fucked she was.

“Jongin that day in the practice room was genuine. I meant to be alone and cry about how mean my asshole friend was about this whole bet. It didn’t cross my mind until later to pursue you for the bet. You were so selfless and sweet. You made me smile and feel pretty. That date too! I’ll never forget that or the time I’ve spent with you. I’ve fucked up I know.” Jongdae couldn’t stop. Her whole body was shaking as she poured her heart and thoughts out.

“Sehun you were purely for my own indulgence and the bet at first. I still want to punch Park for putting you in that outfit. I was fine just leaving it as a one time thing because of Jongin but you just wormed your way into my life and I wasn’t sure if I was actually upset about it. You’ve kept me wound so tight with how hot and cold you can be. I’ve been myself around both of you now and neither of you have pushed me away. I got selfish and greedy and I just I-” Her knees were knocking together harshly before she slumped to the floor, unable to hold herself up. Tears were ready to fall but she kept them at bay, still clinging to that shred of pride she had left.

It was silent for several tense moments. Jongdae waited for the screams, the names to be called, or for the door to slam but nothing came. This was worse than all of that. 

“Noona, you like us don’t you?” Sehun was the first to speak and his teasing lilt made her cheeks burn pink as she focused on the floor. “You just never expected to, did you?” He was chuckling behind his hand when she looked up through her wet lashes.

She had gone and fallen for the both of them and they were best friends to boot. She’d never hear the end of it from Luhan.

“Damn it Oh, don’t you know it’s rude to laugh at your elders.” She broke down with a sad laugh, tears unable to be held back any longer. Tentatively she looked over at Jongin again. He still seemed tense and it was making her worry once more. “Jongin… I do like you. The both of you. I’m sorry if that’s not what you wanted to hear.” For once in her life she was quiet, the fear of rejection too high.

“It didn’t take me too long to figure out you were seeing someone else.” Sehun spoke again, grabbing her focus. “You would be distracted when we hung out and you mentioned how we’d be the death of you during sex once.” Jongdae winced at her earlier slip up and hung her head. “Also, you never hid the hickies Jongin left on you, noona” She flushed to her neck and glared at the younger boy who was smiling.

“I do like you both. Lucky you guys” Jongdae sniffled, pushing her damp hair out of her face.

“I’ve already told you I like you.” Oh was doing all the talking as Jongin continued to silently brood. “I also won’t get between what Jongin wants. I was waiting for you to tell me you were seeing someone else before I asked you to date me, noona. Since it’s Jongin though I don’t mind sharing. You don’t want to give us both up, our greedy noona” Sehun stood while he spoke and nudged Jongin from his silence but he still refused to look at either of them.

“Sehun that’s…” She stared at him with wide eyes. “I… yes. I am greedy and I like you both but I did really messed up.” Jongdae looked at Jongin who met her eyes briefly before looking away again. “Jongin, I would absolutely understand if you wanted nothing to do with me after this. Whatever you decide I’ll accept. You too Sehun.”

Once again a tense silence fell between the three of them. When Jongin shuffled his feet and looked to Sehun a moment of few shot through Jongdae. If they fought she would never forgive herself. It’s one thing to be a cheater and liar but to break up a friendship as well. She shuddered.

“We share everything practically but a girlfriend too?” Jongin had a smile pulling at his full lips and Sehun broke out in a grin. Jongdae was rooted to her spot on the floor, stunned and confused. Jongin walked up to her and pulled her up, holding her face in his hands.

She was still shaking and couldn’t look him in the eyes.

“Look at me” He commanded softly. When she finally did he rested his forehead to hers and sighed. “Kim Jongdae you are without a doubt the most frustrating woman I’ve ever met. You’re loud, cocky, and don’t say the proper things at important moments.” He was right and fresh tears ran down her cheeks as he spoke. Sehun was next to them now and wiped her tears away when Jongin pulled back to look at her. “But you’re also one of the best things to happen to me. To the both of us”

“Our greedy and selfish girlfriend” Sehun tacked on making Jongdae give a half hearted glare. The two friends chuckled at her and they both kissed her cheeks. As soon as Jongin let go of her face she pulled them both to the floor with her and hugged them both, crying harder.

So classy, thought Jongdae as she sobbed into their chests. They must of understood her choked apologies and whatever else she was rambling about because they just held her between them and soothed her.

“I’m so sorry, I don’t deserve this. I’m a horrid girlfriend you shouldn’t put yourselves through this I’m-” Sehun clapped a hand over her mouth, effectively stopping her torrential confessions.

“No more sorry’s. Just promise us something.” Jongin begged, gently pulling his friend's hand away. “We all have to be honest with each other.” They both looked at her and she nodded vigorously.

“I promise. No more lies between us.”

“Good! Now treat us to dinner!” Sehun cheered, holding both their hands and making them all laugh.

\------

Dating the two best friends was rocky at first. Jongdae was still wary and apologizing constantly. Sehun would roll his eyes and tell her to get over it already while Jongin would just shush her. They had group study dates now which still consisted of Sehun whining and not getting much done. If Jongdae thought Jongin was a killer dancer seeing both of her boyfriends dance together was just deadly. It had taken some weeks to work out the kinks in the relationship, a long talk about rules and feelings, and even a hint that Sehun didn’t just want to date Jongdae but possibly his best friend too.

She let them figure out their feelings for each other and felt herself breathe easy again. After the talk her sex life improved greatly and she learned so much more about the freshmen dancers. It took one awkward triple date to Ace’s Base for it all to finally sink it. The two men who ran the club hooted and hollered at Jongdae’s luck and demanded she sing to celebrate. The club happened to love her impromptu performance of a heavy dance tune that melded into a crooning serenade. Jonghyun was struck by her and offered her a slot in their weekly line up. Taemin was still focused on her unorthodox dating methods and complimented her that.

“Finally! I thought Jonghyun hyung would never let you go” Sehun had groaned, head hitting the back of the cab seat. Jongdae giggled and patted his thigh and Jongin grabbed hold of her free hand.

“You’re singing was beautiful, noona.” He was giving her that sweet boyish smile and bedroom eyes.

“I wonder if we could get you to hit notes like that” She felt Sehun’s smirk next to her cheek as he joined the conversation. A thrill was running throughout her body at their words and she suddenly needed the cab to be back at their school now.

The ride was quiet after that and they both kept stroking her thighs, arms, whispering dirty things into her ears. She practically dragged them from the cab all the way to their shared dorm room, restless and riled up. This was the first time they had both come onto her since they started dating and Jongdae was not in a patient mood.

The pair took their time with her, pampering her and bringing her up and down a few times before even thinking about themselves. Sehun ended up holding her against his chest as Jongin thrust into her. She whimpered and clawed at his arms as she felt the delicious stretch from each thrust.

“Look, noona. Look how pretty you are beneath Jonginnie.” Sehun cooed, tweaking one of her pierced nipples. “These are his favorite, did you know that? He likes how sensitive you are with them, likes to put his mouth on them” Jongin groaned and Jongdae cried out as he changed angle.

“Sehun if you don’t shut it I’m not gonna last” Jongin growled as he adjusted himself. Jongdae watched the two speak with blurry eyes. Sehun had always been the dirty talker, rivaling Jongdae herself sometimes.

“Make me, Jongin” The pale boy snarked as he continued to play with Jongdae’s chest. Once again Jongin growled before yanked Sehun forward by the back of his neck and kissing him silent.

“F-Fuck, that’s hot” Jongdae laughed. Jongin dominated the kiss and was slowly grinding into her as he focused on his best friend. When they parted with a slick pop Sehun was blushing down to his chest and quiet. Jongdae pet his arms in amused comfort before keening at the pace picking up. Jongin focused on Jongdae once more and sought out his release.

She wasn’t up for fucking Sehun after that so she rolled over and settled between his splayed legs on the bed. Flustered silence forgotten he was whining and gasping as she worked her mouth over him teasingly. Jongin had been resting at the end of the bed but was now propped up on an elbow, watching with interest.

“You’re not asking nicely Sehunnie” He rumbled sleepily, eyes half lidded but still warm. Jongdae smirked and looked back at the youngest, running fingers lightly up his shaft. Sehun was panting and his eyes flickered between the two of them.

“Ah- I don’t I can’t one of you please let me cum I can’t handle this right now ugh” He groaned, squirming beneath Jongdae petulantly. She couldn’t say no whenever he got desperate and went back to her teasing bobs, feeling Jongin moving beside the other.

“Where did all that smooth talk go? Telling Jongdae noona how pretty she is and back talking to me?” Jongin was sitting beside Sehun now, speaking right into his ear. “Why don’t we tell noona how much you like it when she tells you what to do. About how you like it when she praises you or calls you a good boy” Sehun was moaning now and his eyes were fluttering shut at Jongin’s words. Jongdae felt a rush of arousal and pride at the information.

“Look at me, Oh” She chided, pulling off until he opened his eyes and stared back at her. A few more lines from Jongin while Jongdae deep throated him and Sehun was done.

Jongdae laid atop both of them and couldn’t help but laugh. They both stared at her, bewildered, until she finally calmed down enough to speak.

“Jongin what the fuck was that? Never would’ve thought you had it in you” She teased and he blushed. “I’m glad though. Sehun and I love you very much so I’m sure he’s on cloud nine right now.” She looked over at said boy who was still coming down from his orgasm.

“‘M happy and tired as shit” Sehun mumbled, wiping at an eye and yawning. He cuddled closer to them both and shut his eyes. The other two smiled down at him fondly before resuming their talk.

“I’m still questioning but he was really pissing me off so I just kissed him” Jongin admitted.

“That I get but what was that at the end there, hm?” She was grinning and could feel the corner of her lips curling upwards.

“Noona!” Jongin whisper yelled at her and she tried not to laugh too loud.

“I’m proud of you, Jongin. Both of you.” Jongdae said as she tried to find a blanket for them all. That night she went to bed feeling more loved than she ever had.

\------

“So you’re both dating her?” Luhan asked for the seventh time at least. Jongdae sat on one side of the table between her boyfriends while Luhan, Baekhyun, and Minseok sat on the other side.

“Oh my god, Lulu how many times are you gonna ask. Yes, they are both my boyfriend.” Jongdae groaned, rubbing a hand over her face. This entire time Baekhyun had just been giddy for her best friend while Luhan was in shock.

“Alright you two, explain. Jongdae, just shut up and let them talk.” Luhan’s brows were knitted together and he looked stressed. Jongdae didn’t even bother complaining and just snorted.

“We both love our noona who says the wrong things at the wrong time. We love her for being loud and laughing too loud” Sehun started and Jongdae felt her ears grow warm.

“There’s more to her than a sharp tongue and we’ve both decided we love her for that too” Jongin added, bringing up the whole issue this started with.

“You’re both okay dating her though?” Luhan still couldn’t wrap his head around it and Jongdae was ready to scream. Sehun put a hand on her arm and gave his best sultry smirk to the older boy.

“You do know what polyamory is right, hyung?” He purred the honorific and Luhan sat up rigid in his seat while Minseok cackled next to him.

“F-Fine alright, Jongdae you win. I’m an asshole. Goodbye” He immediately sat up and began to stumble away.

“We’ll come collect my winnings later!” She called after him and they all laughed as he stumbled and threw a flustered glare over his shoulder. Baekhyun was practically vibrating with questions and snagged Jongdae’s hands across the table.

“I’m going to go after him and make sure he formally apologizes to all of you soon. Maybe fluster him a bit more” Minseok informed them, a glint in her kohl rimmed eyes. They waved her off and Baekhyun began to ask them every manner of personal question.

“Alright you’ve heard all about us now enough.” She shushed her friend. “Tell us about you and Yixing now.” Baekhyun balked and Jongdae clapped.

“She likes the captain?” Jongin asked over Jongdae’s head, looking at Sehun. The three of them all smiled at Baekhyun as she nervously played with her hands.

“I owe a certain dance captain a favor and I think you’re gonna help me Baekhyun” Jongdae grinned cheerily, hands patting her boyfriends thighs as she plotted revenge. Jongin and Sehun shared a fond gaze as they each placed their hand with hers.


End file.
